


Joe MacMillan Relationship Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Halt and Catch Fire RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Slight Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Honestly, I love this character. He's so interesting and complex, and any of Lee Pace's characters are just entertaining to watch!
Relationships: Joe MacMillan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Joe MacMillan Relationship Headcanons

  * As in other areas of his life, Joe approaches dating and relationships with a goal and plan impressive energy and enthusiasm.



  * He will gladly take the lead role in a relationship from the start. Romantic relationships are a serious business for him, and he is in it for the long haul.



  * His sense of personal responsibility means he will put a lot of energy into his relationship with you, and he shows his creativity by always having something new on the agenda to keep things interesting.



  * At the same time though, he will keep his eye on the long term, and if he determines that a relationship is heading towards a dead end, Joe will move on. Given his somewhat harsh demeanor at times, this will seem as an abrupt end to the attention you had been receiving.



  * As much as he makes a presence, Joe is not the best at sensing others’ feelings and emotions, but he will try his damnedest to develop it, both for your sake and for his own healthy emotional expression.



  * Despite the “commanding” demeanor he has, Joe is also prone to being emotional (season 1 flashbacks) so be gentle in that aspect with him. Sometimes he’ll be prone to being insecure.



  * Given the strong sense of responsibility and dedication, Joe is the type to make sure his efforts, result in long-lasting, satisfying relationships.



  * On the upside, he brims with an infective self-confidence and is not afraid to go for what he wants. He has the air of confidence around him that draws you in.



  * He just has that natural charm and visionary aspect to him, that you can’t help but be drawn to him in the first place.



  * If there is ever a time where there is a fight between the two of you, Joe will try to see reconciliation in his relationships, wanting peace and harmony internally, even though emotions are not his strong suit.




End file.
